


Wings

by jesscandigelvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesscandigelvis/pseuds/jesscandigelvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas Porn with Plot, there will be sadness but lots of sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wings Chapter 1

Wings – Chapter One  
“Hello, Dean”  
Dean smiled at the sound, words so rarely heard of late that they resonated with a warm familiarity that made his stomach flutter. He didn't turn, he didn't have too. He just waited until a cool hand slid languidly to touch him, fingers contracting briefly before continuing to let the palm rest comfortably against the muscular curve of Dean's shoulder.  
“Hey, Cas. Long time, no see.” The gentle pressure of Cas' hand turned Dean, small smile still on his lips as they locked eyes for the first time in two months. Before he could protest the hunter pulled the angel into an embrace, face buried into the crook of Cas' neck, inhaling discreetly but deeply the scent that he had come to know as the smell of home. Cas' arms hung loose by his sides for a second before coming to grip Dean's waist, thumbs looping into the belt of his jeans encouraging him a little closer. “Christ, Cas.” Dean breathed “Where the hell have you been? Me and Sammy have been calling you for weeks!” They parted, barely. Cas regarded him before offering his reply.   
“Heaven. I was reprimanded for some time, Dean. I am sorry. I returned the moment I could.” Cas' hand twitched at his side, he thought of offering it to Dean, but changed his mind, not knowing if he would accept it. Dean tilted his head slightly at the action. It wasn't normal for an Angel to twitch. “What did heaven want? Or did those winged bastards just miss their nerd angel?” Dean smirked as the sides of Cas' mouth spasmed with amusement. “Nothing I need to worry you with.” he said quickly “Where is Sam?”  
“Library researching a case, Rougarou, nothing new” Dean reached out to gently tug the angels coat back into place, slightly dishevelled from holding him, smoothing down the lapels, movements slower than necessary. “He should be back soon....drink?”  
They were half way down a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue Label before the motel door clicked shut behind Sam. “Well, holy shit! Look what heaven dragged in!” Sam grabbed Cas' hand in a firm shake. “It's good to see you Sam, you look well.” Sam clapped him heartily on the back before grabbing his own glass and proceeded to update them both on what he found at the Library.  
By the time Dean was tapping the bottom of the whiskey over his glass like it was a ketchup bottle, they were all relaxed, Dean leaning back in the motels only chair, Cas at his feet, legs crossed, trench coat and suit jacket long since cast aside, folded neatly on top of the small table next to the bed where Sam was laid, legs splayed, hair flopping in his eyes as he laughed. “So, on a serious note,” Sam began, voice drawling slightly “are you coming with tomorrow, help hunt us some Rougarou?!”  
“Of course!” Cas smiled, wider than usual but by no means drunk – it would take much more then a third of a bottle of whiskey to do that. Sam on the other hand was looking very heavy lidded, head slipping closer and closer to the pillows on his bed. Dean must have noticed.  
“Alright, Samantha. Time for bed or we wont be hunting anything tomorrow.”  
“Mhmm.” Sam agreed, quickly tugging off his over-shirt and wriggling himself unceremoniously under the covers as Dean smirked at him.  
”What about you, Hot Wings?” Dean chortled down at Cas. “You zapping off or staying here for the night?”   
“I have no compunction to 'zap' anywhere.” Cas mused “I shall stay if I am welcome.”  
“Hell! After two months of having no idea what level you were on it'll make a nice change to be able to keep tabs on you!” Cas grimaced with an apology Dean didn't want or need. He understands the angel is busy, getting involved in wars upstairs and down, wanted and needed by other that were not Dean – 'Bastards.' He thought to himself. He said he understood it, never said he liked it. As Dean stood the angel had started to loosen his tie, slipping it over his head and standing to add it to the pile on Sam's bedside table. The older brother already sleeping, dreamless and sated.  
“So you don't sleep, right?” Dean questioned.  
“I can if I choose. I enjoy it.”  
Dean grinned “You choosing it tonight or are you gonna stand there and watch us like a creep?” Cas unbuckled his belt and slid it from the loops of his slack in answer. “Good stuff, you wanna top 'n' tail?” Cas tilted his head inquisitively “What is a top and tail?” Dean rolled his eyes with a snort.  
“Get in the frigging bed, and no funny business!” Cas' head stayed cocked in puzzlement as Dean pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his jeans, dropping them to the floor and kicking them aside. They each lifted a side of the duvet before climbing underneath, the bottom sheet cold. Only Dean noticed of course. The hunter nestled himself in, buried deep within his pillow, blanket pulled snug under his chin.  
“Knock that light out will ya, Cas?” Castiel never moved but the light went out, plunging the room into a semi-darkness – still vaguely illuminated by the blinking pink and green motel sign outside the window, splicing through the gap in the thin curtains. A few minutes went by, silence only broken by the odd passing car on the highway and Sam soft, even breathing.  
“Do you always sleep like a plank of wood?” Cas turned his head to face the question.  
“How am I supposed to do it?” Dean rolled onto his side to look at Cas, features blurred but visible.  
“I dunno, man. Just... get comfortable”  
“I am comfortable, I don't understand”  
“Christ, Cas just relax”  
“Okay, Dean” Cas remained still and Dean slowly slipped into sleep, very aware of the body next to him. Cas waited until sleep had fully taken Dean, Dean had tossed slightly, letting the covers slip down to just above his waist. Face slack with dreaming, and muscles loose. Dean's chest, that Cas knew to be covered with freckles even though he couldn’t see them right now, rose and fell with a rhythm that Cas began tapping on his leg to. He found the sound and action of this index finger drumming on his thigh very comforting. Before allowing himself to sleep he took the opportunity to slide the same finger across Dean's clavicle, slowly running it down the firm, smooth planes of his chest, when his fingers reached the hunters stomach the muscles clenched slightly at the touch. Cas spayed out his hand on Dean's belly and allowed sleep to take him.  
“Mhmmhmm.” Dean groaned. Cas eyes opened to look at him. The eldest Winchester had shifted during the night. Turned to face Castiel, hand bunched in Cas' shirt at his waist, tugging him closer. Half awake, half asleep. Aware only of the warmth he wanted closer to his own. Castiel allowed himself to be pulled closer and Dean rubbed his nose against the angel's chest, making a sound of approval as he stilled again. Cas could sense that Sam was gone, and raised his free arm to trace lightly over the defined muscles of Dean's biceps, watching the colour of the hunters skin pale and regain its pigment under the pressure of his fingers. Cas closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch and unconscious want of his friend. It was another ten minutes before Dean was fully roused. Cas couldn't help but notice the flutter of his eyelids as he woke was rather feminine and the gesture made him smile.  
“Mornin'” Dean rumbled, hand releasing Cas' shirt to rub his eyes with his fist. “Time is it?”  
“07:38”  
“Good shit.” Dean replied, ignoring Cas' overly exact answer. “Cas, are you cuddling me?” Dean nodded down to the hand on his arm that Castiel immediately snatched back against his own chest.  
“Erm.... no.” Dean laughed warmly at him “Sam is gone, you should get up as well. we will need to leave soon.” Cas slipped out from under the covers, coats and tie already mojo'd back into place in the time it took Dean to blink.  
Dean huffed out another laugh “You'll have to give me a couple of minutes at least, having a human moment.” Dean gestured in the direction of his crotch and laughed again at the questioning expression on Cas' face. “Morning wood's a bitch, Cas. Don't judge.” There was a moment before Cas' face flooded with realisation.  
“Oh!” he exclaimed. And Dean couldn’t be sure, but he's pretty sure the angel is blushing, tips of his ears flushing pink as he stared at pointedly at the carpet, shifting from one foot to the other in a remarkably human display of awkwardness.  
“Damn, Cas. Definitely your fault” Dean stretched, forcing the covers to cling tighter. Bulge of his crotch tenting the blanket so obscenely that Castiel had to hold back a gasp.  
“I...I didn't do...that.” Castiel rushed. “I'm sorry!” Dean laughed at him again, his head thrown deeper into the pillow with the force of it.  
“Jeeze, Cas, chill out. It's not your fault you're pretty.” Cas was definitely blushing now, Dean was loving it. Teeth glinting in a wide, feral smile that Cas couldn’t help but awkwardly return in the twilight of the compliment. Dean shoved off the covers confidently and slung his feet over the side of the bed to stand. Raising his arms above his head to click the joints in his spine before walking towards the bathroom, hypnotising Cas with the sway of his hips. “Gonna get a shower and deal with this. Call Sam will ya? Find out where he is.” and with that the bathroom door swings shut and the water pipes begin to creak under the floorboards as the shower starts up.  
Cas did not know how long he stood there. Rooted to the spot, staring at the same peeling patch of paint on the bathroom door, not blinking. He stood there until his phone starting ringing in his pocket “...big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers...” Dean had changed his ring tone again. “...round thing in your face you get spr...”  
“Hello, Sam”  
“Hey Cas, you cuddle bunnies up yet?”  
“Dean is showering.”  
Sam chuckled “Alright, I'm gonna be back in ten, didn't want Dean to freak when he saw the car was gone.”   
“Okay, Sam” Cas ended the call. The bathroom door opened, billowing steam, shower still running. Dean emerged his towel slung low around his hips, exposing the well defined V of flesh below his abs, water still cascading down the tanned planes of his body in constant rivulets.  
“Left it running if you wanna jump in?” Dean's eyes gleamed.  
“I do not need to need to shower, Dean, you know this.” The gleam in Dean's eyes flickered somewhat before he shrugged and turned on his heel to go stop the water. “Sam is on his way back” Castiel called after him. The pipes underneath him rumbled and groaned to a stop as the knob on the shower was switched off. Dean came back out rubbing his hair dry with a towel that Castiel quickly noticed to be the one that was previously wrapped around his waist.  
“Nice one, hope he's bringing breakfast” Dean slung the towel on the bed, it immediately vanished and reappeared hung over the towel rail, clean and dry without any indication from Cas that he had even done it. “You're a handy guy to have around.” Dean winked at him. Dean began to approach the angel with confident strides before there was a faint flutter of wings and Castiel was gone. Followed immediately by the sound of the motel door swinging open.  
“JESUS CHRIST, DEAN! PUT ON SOME FUCKING PANTS!”


	2. Wings Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wings continues....smut begins..... this chapter has not been beta'd so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes

Wings – Chapter Two  
After twenty plus minutes of claiming that the sight of Dean's dick had made him blind, Sam finally sat down to eat breakfast. Both of them perched at the end of Dean's bed, Dean himself now clothed and sipping crappy gas station coffee from a paper cup. Sam was chewing some sort of fruit next to him, swallowing before opening his mouth to speak.  
“Is one of us gonna call Cas? Thought we were gonna use him today to help with this Rougarou?” Dean huffed out a breath before nodding curtly. What the hell was that angel's deal!? Castiel was impossible to figure out, constantly blowing hot and cold, hot and cold, why couldn’t that dude just make up his mind? He spent half of his time eye fucking Dean so why not just strap on a pair of balls and get down to it? It's not like Dean hasn’t been dropping hints for years, Christ, this morning he was dropping fucking anvils! Yet, every time anything slightly sexual happens, poof, he's gone and Dean is left feeling like a frigging moron on his own in the middle of whatever shitty hotel they're staying in. This time, naked. The bastard.  
Castiel answers his phone on the first ring.  
“Hello, Dean.”  
“Cas, buddy, where you at? We're all saddled up and ready to go. Just missing a pair of wings. So what d-” He was cut of by the breeze against his neck.  
“I am ready, Dean.” When Dean turned to look at him, Castiel was staring at the carpet again. Dean quickly locked his phone and slid it into the inside pocket of his jacket.  
“Where did you go, man?”  
“Away.” Cas answered simply.  
“Why?” Dean needed a real answer.  
“I did not have time to cultivate an acceptable response to your actions this morning before Sam returned... so I went away.” Cas finally looked up to fix his cerulean eyes to Dean's viridescant ones.  
“Dude, you can't just ping off every time you feel you can't deal!”   
Cas tilted his head.“What am I supposed to do?”   
Dean rolled his eyes “Just... just fucking deal! C'mon man, you're a big boy. Either jump in or spit out how you're feeling. Don't just flap off like a girl.” Dean's voice was angry but his eyes were not.  
“I am sorry. I will try to jump in and spit out from now on.”   
Dean snorted a laugh and smiled at Cas fondly. “We will test that theory tonight then.” Dean smirked as Sam honked the Impala's horn impatiently. “Aaaand that would be our cue!” Castiel smiles once Dean had turned away and they head out to the car. Cas sliding into the back seat without protest, buckling in as Dean slammed on the gas.  
Three hours later and the trio were sidling back into the motel room, Sam looking a little worse for wear after ending up trapped under a bookcase for the majority of the fight, but otherwise all largely unscathed. Cas had been on fire, so amazingly graceful in battle that it had left Dean momentarily breathless watching his angel take down the bad guy. After fixing Sam's dislocated shoulder, stitching up the back of his own hand and wiping the Rougarou blood from his face, his own blood was still running hot through his veins every time he felt Castiel's eyes roam his body, and he began to wonder if the angel ever felt the post battle high he and Sam so often felt. The blue-eyed angel was currently sat on Dean's bed, transfixed on today's newspaper, seemingly unmoved by any of the days events. But Dean was more curious to see if he could persuade the angel to move tonight? With a stretch and a groan, the youngest Winchester politely made his excuses and vacated the room to head to the nearest bar to 'blow off some steam'. Dean went off to rummage through the duffel bags in the corner in search or something to drink. Bottles clinked and Dean grumbled something about Sam buying nothing but 'girly drinks' before settling on the bottle with the highest alcohol percentage. He passed Cas a large glass filled with some sort of room temperature coconut flavoured rum, Cas downed half of it in one swallow and looked to Dean as if awaiting further instruction. Dean tilted his glass slightly in Cas direction and mumbled words of thanks for his earlier life saving successes.  
“You and Sam are both welcome. I am always here if you need me.” Dean took a deep glug from his glass before setting it down on the bedside table. He pondered his thoughts quickly and made his decision. He knelt forward onto the bed and closed in over Cas. Seeing the hesitation in the angel's eyes and ignoring it, he lent in further and pushed his mouth onto Castiel's. Lips firm and tongue begging for the access that it was quickly granted. It was clear that Castiel had no clue what he was doing which made Dean smile into the kiss, using tender fingers to tilt the angels chin up to better slot his tongue against Cas'. Messy but gentle they eventually parted, Castiel's breathing much heavier than usual.  
“Now that's dealing” Dean smirked with a playful nibble to Cas' lower lip.  
“Am I doing better?”

“Christ, Cas! Yes! Stop stoppin'” the last two words mumbled and mashed against Cas' mouth as Dean forced his tongue back in.  
The intensity of the kiss began to push Castiel deeper into the pillow, the hunters hands raking up the angels flanks to gently finger his way under the pressed white cotton of his shirt. Dean made a small sound of triumph as the pads of his fingers finally made contact with the smooth skin underneath. Castiel's own hands were laid tentatively on Dean's shoulders, as if unsure of whether they were allowed to be there. He didn't what to do, realising nervously that he had no idea how to kiss, how to move or what sounds he was supposed to be making as Dean pulled away from his lips to slide both tanned calloused hands up his belly, making his shirt ruck up just under the muscles of his chest. Castiel made an involuntary gasp as Dean dipped he head to tongue around Cas' naval, following the actions of his fingers until he was tracing up towards the angels sternum.

“You wanna help me out here buddy?” Dean smirked, flicking a finger at Cas' shirt buttons. Castiel stared up at him blankly. Eyes wide. “C'mere” Deans tugged on Cas' shirt and started work on the small, clear plastic buttons until it was open, the flat, hard, pale planes of Cas' chest and stomach open to him. “Sit up, Angel” Castiel did as he was told, still stunned into silence as Dean pushed the white shirt off his shoulders and watched it pool around the angels wrists. “This is a two player game, Cas. If you wanna quit you need to say something” Dean's voice was tinged with concern

“W-what?”

“Dude, you don't seem into this at all. Starting to think I might've read things wrong?”

“Dean I..I...” Cas' voice trailed off and his eyes darted around the room as if looking for some inspiration of something to say to Dean. He wanted this. He knew what Dean was asking from him but didn’t know if he could provide it. Not just through his inexperience of human mating but because of heaven. He knew the risks he would be taking if he was to 'be' with Dean. Dean The Righteous Man chosen by heaven, chosen to help bear the divine burden. One would believe there could be nothing more right than for an angel to be mated with him, to help protect him, to love him...but heavens views on the matter were very different, and had been made crystal clear during Castiel's most recent chastisement from Uriel and several other angels of the higher garrisons. Yet here Castiel was, already submitting to do what he was sworn from doing, ready to deceive his elders for this chance to feel what he had wanted to feel for so many long years.

“Cas?” Deans voice was barely a whisper now, eyes dull and almost afraid. Like a child awaiting a scolding from a parent. Dean began to pad backwards on his knees away from Castiel before the angel reached out to grab at the front of Dean's khaki under-shirt. Dean's eyes turned from dull moss to hopeful emerald and, with that, the angel realised he could deny his human nothing. Without thinking on it for another second Castiel sat up and kissed Dean with such ferocity that the hunter could have sworn he heard the angel growl. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck, sat in his lap, legs soon knotted about the angels hips. Wet sounds of lips and tongues pervading the close air of the motel room.

“Make your mind up!” Most of Dean's words swallowed by Castiel's, now determined mouth

“I have” said Cas, firmly as he dropped his fingers to the hem of Deans T-shirt to help pull it over his head. Dean grinned wide and ducked his own head to kiss Castiel again as the angel pulled them closer together, the slight sheen of fresh sweat on Dean's chest making their bodies slide sweet and slick together. Castiel marvelled in Dean's taste, something like syrup, or darkest chocolate, decadent, satisfying and deceptively addictive. “Though I do not really know what to do”

Dean was making little figure eights in Cas' lap, held steady in the angels arms.

“I'll steer you do the pedals” Dean murmured, never breaking the circular motions he was making with his hips. Cas tilted his head “Just tell me if you don't like something or if you wanna stop” Dean explained

“Oh, okay Dean. Yes”

Dean dismounted his angel, less than gracefully, stumbling a little once his feet hit the floor. Castiel watching intently as Dean slid his hands slowly down his own stomach to flick open the button on his jeans, consciously putting on a bit of a show for the angel. If this was Cas' first time Dean was going to put some effort in to make sure he would remember it. Dean shimmed and Cas watched as his jeans dropped down his thighs and to the floor. Castiel's eyes strayed from Dean's, down the column of his throat, the expanse of his tanned chest and ending as his crotch. Grey boxers stretched obscenely tight over the straining bulge of his erection. Cas licked his lips at the darkened patch of cotton pulled tight and wet over the tip of Dean's leaking cock. With an encouraging nod from Dean, Cas followed suit, arching up his hips to tug down his slacks, kicking them off the end of the bed, looking momentarily surprised by his own erection tenting his white boxer shorts.   
Castiel sat crossed legged on Dean's bed, face full of innocence and expectations and Dean quickly prayed that he wouldn't let his angel down.   
Dean all but ran to the foot of the bed and dropped to his knees, grabbing Cas' ankles and tugging him down the mattress until Dean was tucked into the v of his legs. Dean slid his hands up Cas' thighs until he reached the elasticated waistband of Cas' boxers and hooked his fingers inside...

“You ready?”

Cas nodded, eyes still saucer-wide as Dean pulled Cas' boxers down his legs and threw them carelessly across the room. It had been a long time since Dean had done this but was comforted in the knowledge that at least Cas had no frame of reference to be able to tell if Dean was bad at it or not. With that he shifted on his knees to get a little closer to Cas and began to nose his way up the angels parted thighs, Castiel instinctively falling back against the bed, overwhelmed by sensation. Eventually Dean's mouth met Cas' crotch, tonguing into the canyon of his pelvis before licking up Cas' stiff shaft, from base to tip, making them both shudder with pleasure. When Dean finally swallowed him down Castiel realised that sound making was not a skill he could learn but an instinctive reaction to what was done to him, all but screaming as he reached over to bury his long fingers into Dean's dirty blonde hair, more to encourage than to control, Castiel definitely more comfortable allowing Dean to take the lead, and the hunter seemingly more than happy to do so. Dean groaned as he began bobbing up and down Cas length, tortuously slow, taking him as deep as he could, until the head was bumping against the back of Dean's throat. Castiel continued to smooth his hands through Dean's locks as Dean made happy noises around his shaft. As the hunter pulled back to slip his tongue into Cas' slit to lap at the pre-cum beading there, Castiel's eyes rolled back as he gasped at the ceiling. Dean pulled off to smile up at Cas. Cas beamed crookedly back at him before Dean rolled off the side of the bed and buried both hands into his duffel bag, quickly rummaging. Castiel, still staring at the ceiling, felt the bed dip at his side when Dean returned. Dean kissed up the side of Cas' chest, neck, chin to his lips, gently sliding his tongue in as they parted for him. 

When they separated Dean lent to retrieve the bottle he had pulled from his duffel. Sharing a knowing look with Cas before flicking the cap open, squirting and gently warming the slick between two of his fingers. With his clean hand, Dean parted Cas' legs to drop between them again, placing a small, fluttering kiss to the tip of the angels cock before dropping lower. Dean hesitated slightly before mentally 'manning up' and confidently stretching out his tongue to lick between Cas' cheeks making him gasp breathlessly and spread his legs further in an invitation that Dean was definitely not going to refuse. Hooking one arm around Castiel's knee to encourage him to open wider he licked his way back in with abandon, wet lapping noises filling the room alongside the angels unabashed moans. Dean made his tongue firm up to help slip into Cas' pink, wet hole. Castiel letting out a wanton yelp as Dean fought his way deeper and deeper until the angel was writhing desperately in the sheets beneath him. Castiel tensed up slightly as Dean brought the first of his slick fingers to Castiel's wet hole.

“Shhhhh, relax for me angel. I won't hurt you” Dean purred, placing a chaste, damp kiss to the inside of Cas' thigh.

“I know, Dean. It is okay you cannot hurt me. It just feels....mhmmmm”

Castiel was cut off by the return of Dean's mouth, sliding alongside the tip of his finger to open Cas up, firmer this time with the knowledge that no matter what he did he couldn't hurt the angel by getting carried away or moving to fast, slipping in to the first knuckle, pausing for a beat to allow Cas to adjust before sliding in the rest of the way, watching Castiel white knuckle the bed sheets as Dean continued to tongue teasingly around his finger as he began to pump in and out of the angel, revelling in the desperate cries that tumbled and worked their way up his throat and pushed their way out of Cas' gaping mouth. Dean quickly increased from one finger to two, thrusting quickly, nibbling on the angels inner thighs as he mewled in pleasurable discomfort. Castiel opened his mind to feel, not allowing in any pain but enjoying the almost pleasant burn as his tight hole was stretched wider and wider around Dean's skilled digits. When Dean was buried three fingers deep inside Castiel he was begging filthily, so distorted between his pants and moans that Dean could barely decipher the words, only a few choice phrases actually reaching his ears.

“Please.....Dean....my love...yes....Lord...more....PLEASE!” 

Dean was amazed to hear that Cas was slipping between English and Enochian as he exclaimed. Hearing his angel cry out in heavens purest tongue was almost to much for the hunter, reaching down to palm his own neglected cock through his boxers to help relieve some of the tension with sweet sweet friction and pressure. 

“Cas..babe...I need...”

“Yes”

That was enough for Dean, too desperate to search out for the lube again, just dropping his boxers, slicking up his cock with what was left on his hand and lining himself up with Castiel's dripping, waiting hole. With one hand on the angels hip and the other wrapped firmly around his cock Dean slipped the tip in past the first vice-tight ring of muscle, feeling Cas ripple and clench around him as he bottomed out in one last smooth push. 

“Fuck” Dean muttered eloquently, stilling deep inside Castiel's hot hole. Teeth grazing the angels shoulder as he composed himself, wanting...needing this to last. Castiel had latched on to the hunters upper arms, nails digging bluntly into the yielding flesh there as Dean pumped his hips experimentally, just a few inches out before pushing back in.

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed trying to buck up, wanting so badly for Dean to move.

“Jesus, Cas. Gimme a minute”

“No” Castiel growled

Before Dean could take in another shuddering breath he was on his back with a lap full of writhing, needy angel. Dean watched in amazement as his new lover ground himself down desperately on his cock, arching backwards slightly, bracing himself with his hands just above the hunters knees as he rose and fell with controlled motions in a rhythm just shy of making Dean explode, like Cas knew exactly when, how and what Dean was feeling.

“Castiel” Dean breathed, voice filled with a sarcastic disbelief “Are you shuffling around in my head?”

“Yes”

Dean huffed out a laugh through flared nostrils, hands encompassing Castiel's waist and digging his fingers alongside the perfectly sculpted wings of bone that were the angels hips to help him buck up into the angel and help him along, making the movements fluid and maybe slightly neater than Dean would have liked. He leaned back and enjoyed the ride, until Cas began to tremble above him, before he could say anything the shadows of Castiel's impressive wingspan erupted around them, jet-black against the gently illuminated faded magnolia wallpaper, Dean continued the thrust upwards in awe as the angel shook again, the light bulb in the lamp exploded and he collapsed forward on top of the hunter and painted both of their chests and stomachs with hot cum. As Castiel tensed impossibly tighter around him Dean screamed and bit down on the juncture between Cas' neck and shoulder, hard enough to draw blood if Cas had been human. Hands gripping tight as Dean filled him.

Dean held Castiel close, reaching out with his last semblance of brain function to brush the broken glass from the bulb off the sheets so Cas couldn’t kneel in it, before raising his hand again to stroke soothingly up and down the angels spine. Castiel made little noises, his full weight pressed against Dean, hot bodied but perfect against his skin. 

“Cas, babe, you can't sleep like this” Dean whispered against his skin

“Mmmmm, yes I cannnnnn” Castiel whined, words muffled and partially swallowed into Dean's chest.

Dean rolled them over, Cas not even wincing as he slid out of him and placed him gently at his side. The angels eyes were already closed. Dean leaned down to kiss Castiel's shoulder and watched him slip into sleep. Face relaxed and beautiful, laid far more comfortably than the last time they had tried to share a bed. Dean smiled down at him fondly before wrapping himself as close as he could and drifted off beside him, happier than he remembered being in a long time.


	3. Wings Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut - plot is coming soon i promise, mainly filth... and wing kink ... still un-beta'd

Wings – Chapter 3

It was a difficult conversation with Sam. Dean constantly stealing desperate glances at Cas in the hopes of getting some help to be met with big eyes and his stock blank expression. 

“I dunno, Sammy....” Dean mumbled, toeing shyly at the carpet.

“So he's your boyfriend?” Sam asked brazenly. Looking completely un-shocked by his older brothers newest sexual revelation.

“God, what are we back in school now?” Dean bit back, rolling his eyes in exasperation 

“Big boys have boyfriends too, De” Sam sing-songed back at him, smirking at his brothers awkwardness. 

“You do not seem to surprised by any of this, Sam” Castiel interjected, head tilted in his direction. He was sat cross legged in the centre of Dean's bed wearing his old Metallica t-shirt (Dean had insisted he wear comfortable clothing when he was inside) and a pair of faded jeans that were too big for him, leg cuffs hanging over his socked toes. Dean had told him he looked 'adorable' which has made Castiel very happy.

“Well you guys did always have that ya'know.....thing”

“What thing?” The couple replied in unison  
Sam laughed “The thing! Ya'know! All touch touchy feely feely” he shrugged , dopey smile on his face, clearly believing that his explanation was satisfactory and self explanatory....which it was. “Come on, love birds. Grab your crap. We gotta make a move”

“So that's it?” Dean questioned

“Well unless you wanna fill me in on the position you were in when you smashed the lamp to pieces I'd say yeah, that's it” Sam smiled at his brother and angel.

“Well we were -” Cas began

“NO WE DON'T!” Dean quickly interrupted “Lets go!”

Sam roared with laughter all the way to the car.

When Dean turned back round Cas was already stood at his side, fully dressed back in his suit and trench coat, bags seemingly packed and ready at the foot of the bed. The hunter pulled Cas in by his tie for a quick kiss before turning on his heel and heading after Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a long drive back to the bunker. Music blared to keep Dean awake as he drove, waving off both Castiel and Sam's offers to drive if Dean wanted to take a break. They got 'home' a little after sunrise. Sam rubbing at his eyes tiredly in the passenger seat as Castiel nudged him back into consciousness. 

“Come on princess, lets get you into bed” Dean chortled

“You talking to me or the angel?” Sam chirped making Dean blush

“Both of you” his voice was bolder than he thought it would be making his little brother and beautiful angel smile at him.

The bags greeted them in the library as they entered. Thanks to Cas. Sam promptly vanished before reappearing at the table with three chilled beers.

“Nice to drink something that ain't motel room temperature” Dean scoffed. Biting down on the first cap, bottle hissing as it popped off between his teeth. He handed it to Cas before giving his own bottle the same treatment, and taking a long pull from it. 

Half the bottle was gone by the time it clanked back on the table. Cas sipped his beer slowly as Sam opened his laptop and started to peruse Google for new cases. Commenting offhandedly every now and then about a potential case, leaning over occasionally to make a note in the journal next to him before snapping his eyes back to the screen. Castiel was lost in a book. Using one long fingered hand to turn the pages, reading much faster than a human would, the other hand was under the table, absent-mindedly running up and down Dean's thigh, making him shudder. 

“Here we go” Sam's voice made Dean jump, his free knee hitting the bottom of the table, cursing Sam's name loudly. Castiel looked up from his book casually. “People being eaten in Minnesota. Definite Wendigo”

“That'll do for me!” Dean declared “Basic torch and dash. Nice” he stood up, pulling down his shirt sleeves.

“Wait” Cas interjected “you have not slept in 22 hours. You and Sam need to rest first”

“Wings has got a point, De. It's an 11 hour drive at least. Lets grab a few winks and we can set off at sundown”

Dean relented much quicker than usual. Nodding and downing the last dregs of his beer. “Okay” he grumbled.

Sam stretched his arms above his head before he stood. Bidding the couple goodnight before heading down the corridor to his room, lore book in hand. 

Dean felt arms encircling his waist from behind, Cas' cool body pressing against him. He leaned into the touch. He closed his eyes as he felt lips press tenderly behind his ear, ghosting over his skin. He sighed. Castiel kept his hands pressed woodenly against the hunters hips.

“Is this correct?” Cas enquired

“Yes” Dean breathed “Yes Cas, its correct”

Dean slid his hands over Cas', making gentle circles with his thumbs before smoothly guiding the angels fingers lower to the buckle of his belt. Dean heard the slight hitch in Cas' breath as he fondled nervously over the generous bulge in the hunters jeans. Lips and tongue still teasing at the shell of Dean's ear as he knew that this was the right thing to do, as he palmed shyly at his crotch. Despite the angels awkwardness Dean was loving every second. Eager but unknowing fingers and palms against the now straining bulge in his jeans, hard to just the right side of painful, pressed against cotton and confining denim. Dean helped Cas undo his belt buckle, then his jeans button and zipper, opening his jeans as wide as they would go for Castiel to slide his hands inside, past the elastic of Dean's boxers to pull out Dean's rock hard dick. Castiel gave a few hesitant strokes, now looking over Dean's shoulder, watching his own hand sliding up and down Dean's length. 

“I wish to reciprocate for last night” Cas stated plainly.

“I'm pretty sure were 1 for 1, babe. You don't owe me anything” Dean replied

“I wish to suck you” Castiel blurted, blunt as a brick.

Dean nearly chocked on air, half in a laugh, half in shock. Stiffening impossibly further at Castiel's all be it weird statement. He tugged Cas' hand out of his pants and turned to look at him, thighs pressed together, neither man wanting the touch to stop. Dean raised a hand to brush back a stray lock of Cas' hair from his forehead before he spoke.

“Will you do something for me angel?” 

Castiel's eyes snapped up from staring at Dean's throat to meet his green ones. “Anything” he replied easily. Dean smiled at him affectionately before his face changed, becoming something different, darker and desperate. Dean's grip tightened around the angel and he began to rake his fingers up and down the angels shoulder blades, making Cas buck up needfully against Dean, moaning. 

“I wanna see 'em Cas”

Dean dug his nails in through Cas' shirt, making him mewl in desperation. 

“Dean I-I-I” 

“Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm asking for Cas” Dean growled, beginning to loosen Cas' tie and unbutton his shirt, pulling it quickly down his arms, tossing it over the chair next to him before backing Cas up against the table. Bringing back his fingers to drag his nails down his spine again. “Get 'em out” 

“Dean..I..I shouldn't”

Castiel screamed as the hunter dug his nails into his shoulder blades, splitting the firm, pale skin under the pressure

“Do it Cas! I've been thinking about 'em since last nights sneak peek. Now I want the real thing!”

Cas bucked up once more before relenting. They began as shadows against the wall, flat and dark like they had been the night before, then they filled to solid feather and bone. Starting against Castiel's back, solidifying in a gradual crawl right to the tips. Dean gasped in awe as the enormous wingspan was unveiled around him. Feathers not white and fluffy like the little cherubs painted on church ceilings but blacker than black, glistening in the bright over head lights of the library. Primary flight feathers shaking and rustling. Castiel's eyes were wide and dark as the hunter observed him. Jet black until coming in to meet his tertiary feathers where deep blue and magenta began interrupting the darkness. They looked wet, slick and shiny but when Dean finally went to touch them they were dry but impossibly smooth. He slid his finger into them, pushing through to the feathers at the back. Cas was statuesque, eyes wide and unblinking under Deans ministrations. It wasn't until Dean's fingers found their way to main bone that Castiel moved, when he accidentally flicked a fingertip over a small hard swell, Dean's fingers became suddenly damp, and an amazing sweet smell filled his nostrils. Castiel squealed, making Dean jump.

“Christ Cas, what the hell is that?!” Dean gasped. He pulled his fingers out to look at them, a clear viscous liquid covered them, akin in feel to lube but oilier, sweet smelling and, as Dean discovered as he tentatively slipped his tongue through it, tasted like toffee. Castiel watched as Dean plunged one of the sticky fingers into his mouth, sucking noisily, looking straight back at Cas with one eye brow raised. Waiting for an answer.

“It's my oil glands.” Castiel mumbled, looking embarrassed, blush rising in his cheeks “It's for grooming. Keeping my feathers clean an...” he trailed off as Dean twiddled a slick finger in front of Cas' face. 

“Ever tasted it?” Dean's voice nothing but a rumble now.

“No. That is...that is not what it is for” 

“Open up angel, your missing out” Castiel obeyed, pink tongue darting out as Dean slid the pad of his finger over it. Cas' eyes flutter closed as he sucked desperately at the digit. “Yeah” Dean moaned, slipping in another as Cas sucked ravenously around them. “Babe, I think you wanted to put that mouth to better use?” Dean smirked.

Cas dropped immediately to his knees, taking Dean's already exposed cock in hand, pumping it with more confidence than earlier, before swallowing him whole. Dean howled at the ceiling, head falling back as Cas' took him deep. “Fuck Cas, Yes!” Dean grabbed handfuls of the angels messy dark hair, unable to control himself as he fucked up into Cas' mouth. Clearly angels were created without gag reflexes. 'Thank God' Dean thought blasphemously as he thrust deeper. When Castiel pushed his tongue against the bundle of nerves at the head of Dean's cock he pulled harder at his hair as he pumped his cum down the angels throat. Cas swallowing it all greedily, pulling off, licking his lips and staring up at at the hunter. Eyes black with lust, feathers ruffled and trembling. Utterly debauched. 

“You're so beautiful Castiel. So perfect” Dean whispered adoringly down at him, tracing a finger lightly over Cas' cheek bone. “and your mine.” he finished softly

“I am, Dean. I belong to you. I have always belonged to you” Castiel affirmed as he stood. Pulling Dean into an embrace, and Dean could feel the swell of Cas' need against him. 

“You want me to deal with that?” Dean chuckled.

“Will you fuck me?” Cas answered.

Dean snorted at his boyfriends lack of eloquence, noting that he had never hear Cas curse before.

“Might have to give me a few minutes here Cas. Human remember? We have a refractory period, your gonna have to wait”

“No” Cas answered simply, tapping two fingers against Dean's forehead. 

“Shit, Cas! What the hell?” Dean looked down to see himself fully hard and ready, receiving a cheeky grin from the angel, teeth glinting whitely against the dark plush of his lips, still swollen from being wrapped around Dean. “That's cheating”

“Is this cheating too?” Dean blinked and Cas was naked, on his hands and knees facing away from his lover, knees spread wide so Dean could see Castiel's exposed, slick and ready prepared hole. 

“Definitely.” Dean groaned “I think I like cheating”

Cas' wings were laid at his sides, draped over the edge of the table. They looked like they were made of glass. Dean climbed up onto the table behind his angel, palming at Cas' ass cheeks before sliding in three fingers without warning. Cas dropped his head with a thunk against the wood. 

“You never fail to surprise me.” Dean growled, thrusting in past the second knuckle so his fist punched hard against Cas' ass, making him whimper. “What would heaven think of you know, huh?” Dean dug his free hand into Castiel's left wing, tearing a scream from the angels mouth that caused the TV screen to crack and made the lights flicker. “Gonna wake Sammy if you keep this up little angel” Dean snarled, tugging harshly at Cas' primaries, listening to him howl. 

He pulled out his fingers viscously quick and buried them deep in the angels other wing, pulling up hard, the angel mewling in submission “Patience.” Dean snapped “Just gonna need a bit more help before I can fit all THIS inside that little wet hole of yours.” Before Cas could question anything Dean started combing his fingers through Cas' wings, pushing them out of alignment as he stoked inwardly, making the feathers stick up and out of place, until he reached his wing bone again, searching out that little nub, Cas whimpered again as Dean's fingers were flooded in thick,sweet, heavenly slick, rubbing and twisting until his hand was covered. Cas had begun murmuring in Enochian again beneath him. Dean made a mental note to ask Castiel to translate later. He pulled his wet hand from Cas' wing and dropped it between them, sliding between his open cheeks once more.

“No, no Dean you can't do that!” Cas gasped, speaking English now. 

“Yes I can” Dean snarled dirtily as he plunged back inside. The sound Castiel made was completely inhuman. Books rattled off the shelves, crashing down around them. Dean pulled out and used the excess oil to slick up his dick. He thrust inside in one brutal movement. The three empty beer bottles on the edge of the table exploded simultaneously. Dean thanked anyone and everything in the universe for the high-pain thresh-hold of his supernatural boyfriend, as he ploughed deeper, sweat running down his chest as he pumped in harder and harder. The crack in the TV expanded and the screen smashed, glass scattered all over the floor. When Dean let go of Cas' hips to grab handfuls of his feathers again the legs on the table quaked and buckled, they crashed down onto the ground. Dean never stopped pounding into his angel and angel never stopped screaming. The moment Dean began to cum so did Cas. Pumping out untouched over one of the many opened books around them as every light in the room cracked and sparked, leaving the room in darkness. All there was to be heard was the pants of the two worn out lovers, laid atop each other in the ruin of the library.

 

Down the corridor a tired, wide eyed Winchester stared at the ceiling, with a pillow pulled tight against his ears. Cursing his stupid brother and his stupid boyfriend and hoping his laptop wasn't one of the things he heard explode.


End file.
